1. Field of fhe Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio playback in electronic devices, and more particularly to crossfading during audio playback.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices are widely used for a variety of tasks. Among the functions provided by electronic devices, audio playback, such as playback of music, audiobooks, podcasts, lectures, etc., is one of the most widely used. During playback, it may be desirable to have an audio stream, i.e., audio track, “fade” out while another audio stream fades in. Such a technique is referred to as “crossfading.” For example, the end of a first audio stream may be slowly faded out (e.g., by decreasing the playback volume of the track), and the beginning of a second audio stream may be slowly faded in (e.g., by increasing the playback volume of the track).
However, depending on the characteristics of the audio tracks, the crossfade operation may not be perceptible or may be barely perceptible to a listener. For example, if the ending audio stream fading out has a lower volume, and the beginning of the audio stream fading in has a higher volume, a listener may not be able to perceive the fading out of the ending audio stream over the fading in of the beginning audio stream when a typical crossfade is performed.